A Prison? In School?
by fanwriter10101
Summary: What happens when Naruto goes to a school that has a Prison? What happens when he joins the underground Council? Well, craziness ensues! Prison School world born Naruto, strong Naruto, smart Naruto...somewhat...Well then, Enjoy! Also I don't know why Fan Fiction tages Hana's name as Hama. Her name is Hana just so you know, look it up!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there my friends! So recently I was going through fan fiction and I noticed that a Naruto X Prison School Crossover appeared! It's called This School Has A Prison and it's written by AizenTheGoat and he is a pretty good writer with some pretty good stories, so I advise you check him out. Now then! His Chapter 1 inspired me to write a crossover as well! Now don't worry! I will do things quite different. First off this is a Naruto x Hana story, though if you want I can add Mari. Now then let us get this story started! I hope you enjoy it!**

The sun light passed through the gaps of the blinds and hit upon a teenage boy, who grunted at the contact of day light. Annoyingly he sat up on his bed and yawned and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"Dame...I swear I am going to destroy you one of these days." He said as he got up and headed to take a clean himself off. Grabbing his school cloths, he headed inside his bathroom and started to take a bath. One he was done, he wore his new high school uniform. Entering the kitchen, he quickly made himself some breakfast and too his time eating it. Once he was done, he head back inside the bathroom to clean his face off.

 _"Looks like I'll need a hair cut soon."_ He thought as he moved his red hair back and tired it in a small ponytail. His features included deep blue eyes, and fair skin; however the most striking feature were the fox like whisker marks on his cheeks. His height however was a staggering 6 feet! Making sure his face was clean he headed back into his room to get his school bag, along with a Katana. The Katana had a white handle with red braid and white peg. The buttcap of the Katana had a whirlpool, while the guard was in a shape of like a flower. The scabbard was pure black. Tying around the guard and the scabbard was a red string, as if keeping the sword shut. Picking it up, he put it away in his Katana bag and picked it up. He exited his room with his school bag and Katana bag and his door bell ringed. Sighing, he headed to his door and opened it.

"Good morning, Hana-chan." He said with a smile to the girl standing before him. The girl, Hana, had straw-colored hair in a bob style hair cut and brown eyes, her height was average and wore the same school dress as him, only the female variant, however unlike the female one, she wore knee long shorts under her skirt.

"Good morning Naruto-kun!" The girl said as she jumped him in a hug. Naruto sighed and hugged back.

"It's good to see you too Hana-chan, now can you please get off of me? We are going to be late for school at this rate." The now named Naruto said. Giggling, Hana got off of him and offered him her hand, which he took.

"So are you exited?" Hana asked him as both of them walked to school.

"Well can't say I am, but at least you'll be at the same school." Naruto said as he looked at the sky, missing the blush on Hana's face. Truth be told, Hana had a crush on Naruto for a very, very long time and over time, that crush became love. For all her might, she couldn't build up the courage to confess to him...yet.

"R-Right." She shuttered. Naruto raised an eyebrow and looked at her.

"You ok Hana? Your face is all red." Naruto said as he put his forehead on her, causing her blush to darken.

"Strange...you don't have a fever..." He said, backing away. Hana sighed in relief.

 _"Why does he have to be so dense?"_ She thought, but that was one of his charms, to her anyways.

"Say, aren't there going to be like 5 more boys attending the school?" Naruto asked her. Hana's fist tightened. From what she could find out, the rest of the boys were...perverts.

"Yh, though I advise you stay away from them." She suggested.

"Oh? And why is that?" Naruto asked her with a grin. She narrowed her eyes as they kept walking.

"Because they are nothing, but perverts and I don't want you to become a pervert!" She answered. Naruto chuckled. He messed with her hair as she pouted and swatted his hand away.

"Don't worry Hana-chan, I won't become a pervert." He said with a smile. Hana kept her pout and turned her head away from him as he laughed nervously.

"So, how are you doing these days?" She asked him.

"Well, I guess I am doing ok, thought I did almost missed last month's rent, but I paid it in time." He said. Hana gritted her teeths.

"Why don't you live with me? You won't have to work so much-" She said, but was cut off as Naruto put a finger over her lips.

"You know I can't do that. Your parents already took me in when I was but a newborn. I can't be a burden and I can't keep living off of them. Besides, what would your crush say if he saw another boy living with you?" He joked at the last part, not knowing that her crush was him.

"Baka." She said under her breath. After a few more minutes of walking, the school came in view.

"It looks like a nice school, they even have dorms." He said.

"Say, why don't you stay at the boy dorms?" She asked him. Naruto chuckled.

"I can't do that. I'll be further away from my job; besides, I'll be working after school anyways." He said. He headed to get his seclude and once he retrieved it from the strange headmaster of the school, he headed to class. Entering the class, he scanned the room. Looking over the room, he spotted his friend.

"Hana-chan, seems like we have the same class." He said. Hana blushed when all the girls in the class room giggled at him calling her Hana-chan.

"Keep it down Naruto-kun!" She said in mock anger. Naruto grinned as he sat down a chair right next to her. Classes went on normally and lunch came soon. Seeing this Naruto headed off to the cafeteria, he would have asked Hana to join him, but she went off to somewhere else. So here was, sitting alone at a table, eating his lunch at a slow pace. He was no stranger to sitting alone before. Looking over to his right, he spotted the other 5 boys that were enrolled at the school and true to Hana words...they were perverts.

 _"I guess they are perverts, but if they try anything...then I will be ready."_ He thought as he gripped his Katana bag harder. If there was one thing he hated, and it was perverts. It all started when a few boys tired to take a peek at Hana and even though she could beat the shit out of them, Naruto completely destroyed them. Hana was the fourth best Karate champion in the inter-high school championships, so she was most likely a Blue belt, a fourth Dan, but Naruto? He was a Red belt and a Seventh Dan master at Karate. He was even a 5-dan in Kendo and was an expert at using a sword. All of this was thanks to his mother, who like himself, was an expert is Kenjutsu and various other arts. He was a force to be reckoned with at such a young age. While he ate lunch, in another part of the school, 3 girls were in a meeting.

"Are you sure about him, Hana?" A girl with long black hair and blue eyes asked.

"Yes, he would make a fine member of our council." Hana replied.

"I don't know, he is a boy, how do we know if he's not a pervert?" The third girl asked. Hana growled, surprising them.

"Naruto is not a pervert! You take that back!" Hana said as she was almost ready to jump her.

"Hana calm down and Meiko's right, we don't know if he is or isn't a pervert and if he is, then he goes to the Prison." The girl said. Hana growled again.

"Whatever Mari, but I will tell you this, Naruto isn't a pervert and if you try to fight him then good luck, because Naruto is more than capable of taking us all on at once." Hana said before walking out.

"I am getting the feeling that this Naruto guy is more than just a childhood friend to Hana." Meiko said. Mari closed her eyes.

"If what Hana said is true, then he is a very dangerous person, what else do we know if him?" Mari asked her vice-president.

"Well, from what I can gather, he lives alone and is an excellent student. His parents died when he was not even a week old, so he lived with Hana and her family for the first 14 years of his life. Also, he carries around a Katana with him." Meiko reported going through the papers.

"A Katana, how is he allowed to carry one?" Mari asked. Meiko stiffened when she went through the papers.

"Well...it seems like his parents knew the Emperor very well and when they died the Emperor was very disheartened at their passing. Apparently his parents were good friends with the Emperor. After seeing Naruto's display in martial arts and his swordsmanship, he asked Naruto if he wanted to carry his mother's sword like she had done. He said he would like that and as such the Emperor gave him a special pass that allowed him to carry a sword, not even the policy or the military can override it." She said. Mari thought about what she was informed. It seemed like Naruto was in good favors with the Emperor. Just then the bell rang.

"We will talk about this later." Mari said as she got up and headed off to class. The rest of the day went on just fine and come noon, Naruto was hanging out with Hana.

"So, how was your day?" She asked him.

"Well, it was ok I guess, I mean all these girls were giving me looks and would giggle and turn away when I looked at them." Naruto said not noticing Hana crushing the juice box in her hand.

"Is that so..." She said as she mentally started to make a list of who to hunt down.

"Oh well, I guess it's time for me to leave, I got a job and if I don't make it on time, I'll be fired." Naruto said getting up as Hana had a sad smile on her face. He was always working, however before he could leave, he heard the first scream something about perverts. Narrowing his eyes, he grabbed his Katana bag and took his Katana out and ran towards the source of the trouble. Hana followed after him. Arriving, he spotted 4 boys roped up to wooden stakes, naked and being beaten by hoard of girls. A girl, whose breasts seemed to pop out of her shit, asked the boy of whom their other friend was, but they resisted quite well. Seeing that normal methods won't work, Naruto pulled out his Katana and brought it to the throat of the glass wearing one. This caused the all the girls to back off in fear and the said boy shaking in fear.

"You know, it's best if you confess and revel your comrade's name to prevent yourself further pain." Naruto said with as he smiled with his eyes close. This creeped everyone other then Hana out

"L-like I said! I and my fellow gentlemen are the only one who peeked on the girls!" The glass wearing boy said in some old English kind of way. Naruto kept up his smile.

"Oh?" He said pressing the blade on the boy's neck causing a bit of blood to appear. The boy was already pissing himself.

"That's enough!" Mari said, as she dragged the other boy towards them. Naruto sheathed his Katana and stood there with his arms crossed.

"You 5 have been trailed for sexual harassment and peeing into the girl's bath. You're punishment will be carried out later, for now, we will leave you to them." She said as she pointed at the mob of angry girls.

"You should have let me teach them a lesson." Naruto said. Mari turned to him and if she was honest with herself, he was quite handsome.

"Really? I wonder if you were part of their group." She said, but she didn't expect Naruto to give her the most threatening glare.

"Don't throw my in with the likes of them." He said with narrowed eyes and a strong grip on his sword.

"Calm down Naruto." Hana said as he put a hand over his shoulder. Naruto closed his eyes and took in a deep breath before releasing it.

"I'm fine." He said and just then is phone rang. Taking it out of his pocket and pick it up, he spoke.

"Hello, Naruto Uzumaki here...what...what do you mean I am fired?! What!? But I am only a few minutes late! You know what! Fine, quite anyways!" He said angrily as he shoved his phone back into his pocket.

"What happened, Naruto-kun?" Hana asked him.

"I was just fired from my job, dammit, how am I going to pay the bills now?" He answered/asked himself.

"You could live in the dorms." Hana said.

"He can't because there isn't enough space for the boy's dorms. There was a request for only 5 boys so we only had one room ready. The rest are all being used by girls and since these fools have landed themselves in prison, their room has all their belongings and doesn't have enough space." Meiko said with a straight face, though she seemed to be sweating when near Mari.

"Then he can stay with me!" Hana said with a big smile. Meiko and Mario seemed ready to protest, but Naruto beat them to it.

"I don't think that's wise..." Naruto said, but Hana started to drag him to her room. Meiko was going to stop her, but one look from Hana and she stopped.

"I have never seen Hana like this before." Meiko said as Mari nodded.

"It seems like she has feelings for Naruto. This means that we can't do anything to him since it would cause a division within us and then there's the fact that he can call the Emperor himself for help. He is untouchable." Mari said.

"Yes, but he doesn't seem bad at all." Meiko said.

"Indeed, he does have a great body..." Mari said as she thought about Naruto's body.

"Ah...Miss President, that's not what I meant..." Meiko said as she started to sweat seeing crows everywhere. One look from Mari shut her up and with that Mari headed back to her office. Meiko sighed with relief, things were about to get quite crazy now that the school was not just an all girls school.

 **That's it for now! I hope you all liked it! I hope this Naruto X Prison School crossovers grow! AizenTheGoat is leading the charge and I will follow after him! Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello there! How are you all doing? I hope you are doing well! I present you all! The latest chapter to this story! I got great responses from you all! Also a shout out to AizenTheGoat, can't wait for your next chapter man! I hope you all enjoy this. Also I have given it thought and Mari will be in his harem, but I am 50/50 on Meiko, but we will see as time goes on. I hope you all enjoy this and your holidays! Bye!**

 **The Next Day:**

Naruto yawned as he started to wake up, but he was tired from some late night training.

 _"Hmmm, 5 more minutes, these pillows are very soft..."_ He thought as he grabbed of the pillows, but the moaned.

 _"Wait a minute...pillows don't moan."_ He thought as yesterdays memories came back to him. Opening his eyes, his fears indeed turned out to be true, for you see...the pillows were Hana's breasts.

 _"Crap..."_ He thought as he pulled his hand back and tried to exit the bed, but he found his head shoved right back into Hana's breasts, by Hana. He tried to free himself, but he got nowhere.

 _"Dame...she's got a nice grip...and boobs...bad thoughts! Now's not the time!"_ He thought. Seeing that he was going to die of air, he chose to wake her up.

"Hana...wake up..." He said as he was losing his air supply and fast.

"Hmm, just a few more minutes Naruto..." She mumbled as a tick mark appeared on Naruto's forehead.

 _"You know what, looks like I'll have to wake her up the old fashion way..."_ He thought.

"Hana...WAKE THE HELL UP!" Naruto screamed as Hana jumped out of her bed, wide awake.

"What? Naruto! Why would you do that?" She asked while yawning.

"One, you were chocking me...two, why were you in my bed?" Naruto asked.

"Come on Naruto-kun! We used to sleep together all the time!" Hana replied.

"That was when were you just children, come on, we have to get ready." Naruto said pointing at the clock. Seeing that they indeed had very little time, they quickly got themselves ready go to class.

"So, what are you doing today?" Naruto asked Hana as they headed to their class. Hana hummed.

"Well, today is my time watch the prisoners. I think they are clearing the field for some upcoming event. Also, the USC president, Mari wants to talk to you after class." Hana said.

"What does she want from me?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You'll have to figure that out yourself!" Hana said cheerfully. Naruto just sighed and shook his head. Classes went by normally and lunch came around soon and so was Naruto's time to meet the USC. Knocking on the door, he entered the room to find Hana, along with Mari.

"Hana, your part of the USC?" Naruto asked and got a nod from her.

"I should have known." Naruto said with a sigh. Looking at the president of the said group, he had to say that she was pretty beautiful now that he could get a better look at her.

"So, why did you call me here for?" Naruto asked her as he sat down on the couch next to Hana.

"I'll be frank; I want you to join the USC." Mari said as Naruto narrowed his eyes. Hana could feel the temperature in the room go down by several degrees.

"And why might I ask?" He asked her. One the outside Mari seemed to be calm, but on the inside, she was somewhat afraid and dare she say, this turned her on.

"It is because of your skills. You have excellent skills and are more than qualified for the USC, as it is our job to make sure school rules are obeyed." Mari answered.

"Oh? What if I don't want to join this group? I don't like enforcing others." Naruto said with a smirk, but he missed the smirk that Mari have on her face.

"That is a possibility, but would you really leave Hana alone to watch 5 boys, who are perverts, alone? What if they try to molest her?" Mari said.

 _"If by what we know about him is true, then there is no way in hell he would leave Hana in any kind of danger."_ She though. However the cold glare that Naruto sent her way made her rethink about what she had just said.

 _"Crap, she might have made Naruto remember what happened 6 years ago, I don't know if I can stop him if he attacks."_ Hana thought.

"I advice you try not to use that as a threat against me or you might find yourself in a situation you don't want to be in." Naruto said as he grabbed his Katana to empathize his point. Mari for one was shaking in fear.

"I will join your little group, but know this. I have known Hana since we were infants and I will and have killed for her. If anyone even tried to even touch a single hair on her head, I will have their heads." Naruto warned. Hana blushed at Naruto's statement. Mari herself felt a blush creepy up to her cheek, but she suppressed it.

"Fine, and Hana, you're up today." Mari said as Hana nodded and took Naruto with her.

"You ok Naruto-kun?" Hana asked as Naruto gave her a smile.

"Don't worry Hana-chan, I am fine, but...if those boys even try anything on you then...they will lose what makes them men." Naruto said the last part in a deep whisper, but Hana still heard him and she almost felt pity for the boys, almost.

 **Outside:**

"All right, today you will be gathering four leaf clovers for us to sell." Hana said with a cheerful smile and the boys thought they were not going to get beat by her. Next to her was Naruto, who was looked ready to kill them if they tried anything.

"Hey, who's that guy and why isn't he in prison with us?" Shingo asked.

"His name is Naruto Uzumaki and he isn't in prison, because he didn't commit any crime now...get to work!" Hana yelled the last part as she chopped a table with a single blow. Seeing the monsters strength they complied. Shingo however was trembling in fear for reasons that the other boys didn't know off.

"Hey Shingo, you alright man?" Kiyoshi asked as the rest looked at him while they collected the clovers.

"Yes, listen whatever you do, don't piss off that Naruto guy." Shingo warned. The others raised an eyebrow.

"Why issue us this warning, Shingo-dono?" Takehito asked. Shingo debated if he should tell then why and in the end he chose too.

"You see I went to the same middle school as him, so I knew I had seen him somewhere before. Anyways, back about 6 years ago he killed 4 thugs who were trying to harasses some girl and from what I have hear, he held no remorse for them." He explained as everyone gulped at the new information they had just been informed.

"I see, so one of our new guards has a heart of a warrior?" Takehito asked.

"Well, you are not completely wrong. He is from an old clan, the Uzumaki clan, thought he is the last of the Uzumaki clan. Anyways, the Uzumaki clan is an old clan and they were indeed a major clan back in the warring state era and they were indeed warriors, samurais and sometimes ninjas" Shingo said.

"I see, it seems our new guard has a heritage of warriors." Takehito said as he started to think of ways to escape.

"Hey! Are you done collecting those Clovers!?" Hana yelled.

"My fair lady, perhaps-" Takehito was cut off when he received a brutal kick from Hana.

"Get to work dammit!" She yelled at them. Naruto just shook his head. When did Hana go from the happy, shy girl, to one who beats the shit out of people?

 _"However, I can't say I don't like the new Hana, if anything I think it makes her...sexy...bad thoughts!"_ Naruto thought. As he watched the boys working hard trying to find all the Clovers and presented them to Hana, however the missed something.

"What's this? This isn't a four leaf Clover." Hana said as she looked at the 3 leave Clover. The boys started to sweat.

"W-we tried finding them all, but it seems like we misplaced one." Jouji said as he coughed up blood. Hana crushed the Clover in her hand and again, broke the table.

"Go find the four leaf Clovers again!" The boys stood straight up and ran to find the leaf's...again. Kiyoshi however wandered off to talk to Chiyo. However he found a baby crow on the ground, so picking it up he returned it back to his nest and when he looked up, he spotted Chiyo across from him and so they talked about how Kiyoshi was not a pervert, at least that's what Chiyo said. Kiyoshi was going to confess the fact that he was indeed guilty, but ended up saying that he would go with her at the sumo match.

 _"What the hell am I doing? Making promises that I can't keep."_ He thought. He was about to get down, only to spot Hana rush under the tree to take a piss.

 _"Fuck me..."_ He though. As he tried to not fall down, but try as he might, he still fell.

 _"Well, this is the end of my life."_ He thought as he fell, only to receive a kick to the face, sending him launching across the field. Getting up with a bloody face, he saw Naruto with death in his eyes. He had his hand on his Katana's handle, ready to be drawn. Hana however was surprised and was embarrassed. Getting up, she quickly got behind Naruto with a red face.

"Wait! I swear that it was an accident! I swear!" Kiyoshi pleaded. Naruto narrowed his eyes and looked up to find a nest of crow.

 _"Maybe it was an accident..."_ He thought as he let go of his Katana.

"Fine, but if you try anything else, you will lose what makes you a man." He said as he led Hana away. Kiyoshi sighed. Dame, he almost saw his life flash by him.

 **A few hours later:**

"Your weekend time has been cut; therefore you will all be working on the track field for the upcoming track event." Meiko said.

"What! You can't do that!" Shingo yelled.

"Indeed! You have no power in regards to our free weekend time!" Takehito backed Shingo up, but only received a kick to the punch in the face and a boot on his face.

"Oh Miss Meiko, please punish me! Let me lick your shoes!" Reiji said, freaking people out. Naruto's hand twitched. Who the hell begs someone to let them lick their shoes? Someone with a fetish might.

"This comes from the president herself, so get back to your cells!" She yelled, throwing them all back into their cells.

"I'll keep an eye on them; I'll call you when the next shift starts." Naruto said to her as she nodded and left the prison. He grabbed a chair and sat down on it as he watched the cells.

"So...ah...Naruto was it?" Kiyoshi said, trying to start up a conversation. Naruto look at him.

"What is it?" He asked.

"I was wondering...what's your relationship with Hana-san?" Kiyoshi asked. The others were now interested as well.

 _"What are you getting at, sir Kiyoshi?"_ Takehito thought.

"She is my childhood friend and my only friend." Naruto answered as everyone thought what that meant.

"So she's not like you girlfriend or anything?" Shingo asked.

"No, though I wouldn't mind if she was, but she likes another guy. Hell, she even wouldn't tell me who it is! All she goes on about is how great he is, along with how strong and protective he is of her, but I tell you this whoever this guy is I have never seen him around her, but if he makes her cry...I will end him." Naruto said, but the gears inside of the 5 prisoners started to turn.

 _"Wait a minute...strong, I have to say Naruto in pretty strong, if that kick had anything to say. Protective, hell he is like a bodyguard, always around her with his Katana at the ready. He has never seen the guy and from what he's telling us, he has spent time with Hana a lot."_ Kiyoshi thought.

 _"Wait..."_ Shingo thought.

 _"Could..."_ Jouji thought.

 _"He be..."_ Reiji thought.

 _"That..."_ Kiyoshi thought.

 _"Dense..."_ Takehito thought.

"Naruto, how popular are you?" Shingo asked.

"Popular? Me? Please, I am not popular, the guys glare at me and the girls give me this strange look. I am not popular at all." Naruto answered. That confirmed it.

 _"He's dense as a rock!"_ The 5 boys thought. How could anyone be so dense?!

 **Well that is it for now! I hope you all enjoyed it and I will see you all later! Oh, one more thing! Seeing as how my main focus on right now is my story; A Long Time A Ago In A Galaxy Far Far Away, I won't be updating this story as fast as that one, but this will be updated from time to time. So with this, I bid you all a happy holiday!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A new chapter as arrived! Sorry for making you all wait, but once I was done with A Long Time Ago in a Galaxy Far Far Away latest chapter, I thought, why now write a new chapter for this story? And so here it is! The newest chapter for this story! I hope you all enjoy it! Bye!**

 **A few Weeks Later:**

It was another day at the prison grounds and another day for the boys to get back to work and also beaten. Getting there daily meal, they headed outside where they waited for Meiko to give them their new orders. As she called out a roll call, she slammed her wipe at Takehito, stating that he didn't as what they were doing.

"Listen up, we need this field clear soon and since you don't have class's on weekends, you can work on the field more." Meiko said. The boys stated how unfair that was.

"However, those of you who work as model prisoners will be given 3 hours of free time on the weekends." Mari said as she walked on the field. The boys rejoiced and for the next few hours then worked and worked, while getting beaten by Meiko. It was then that Naruto appeared with Hana, along with Mari.

"It seems like they haven't worked hard enough, no free time." She said.

"What! You can't do that!" Kiyoshi yelled, but was about to be smacked by a wipe, but Naruto had others plans, as he blocked the wipe with the sheath of his Katana

"Hold on a second, from what I have seen, they have worked pretty dame hard." Naruto said, shocking the boys and the girls. The boy's because they couldn't believe that he was defending them, while the girls were shocked because that he would actually defend them.

"What! How dare you talk back against the president?" Meiko said with rage. However Naruto was unfazed, by her rage. He kept his gaze at Mira who had a light blush creep up on her face. All around them, crows started to appear and land near Mira as she narrowed her eyes, but just then something strange happened. Ravens started to appear and they landed near Naruto. The difference was that the crows were more defensive, while the ravens were looking more aggressive. Everyone gulped. Ravens were considered evil birds and scavengers that appeared on a battlefield, after the battle was over, feeding on the dead and the dying.

"I don't know about you, but I am a man of honor and I expect everyone in the USC to at least honor there words." Naruto said. He had observed the boys work and the least he could do was help them out.

"They are perverts, why would you favor them?" Mari asked.

"Because they were promised a free weekend time if they worked hard, and from what I have seen, they have done just that. They have done nothing to lose their free time yet. Sure they might be perverts, but even I know a hard worker when i see one." Naruto answered as he kept his gaze. As he tightened the grip on his Katana, the ravens started to inch closer towards Mari. The crows started to back up. In a fight, a raven would most likely win due to their larger build and their intelligence. Mira gritted her teeths, perhaps letting Naruto join the USC was a bad idea since his sense of honor would hinder her agenda.

"Fine but if they even so much as slack off then they will lose their free time." Mari stated as the crows left, along with the ravens. Mari turned around and headed back in, along with Mari and Mieko Naruto sighed and looked at the boys.

"You just have to survive 3 days and work hard, but if you slack off, then I won't be able to help you." Naruto said.

"Thank you Naruto-dono! You truly are a man of honor!" Takehito while bowing down to him as the other boys thanked him as well.

 **With Mari:**

Upon reaching their room, Mari called in a meeting.

"Should I get Naruto-kun then?" Hana asked, but Mari shook her head.

"No, this meeting is about him." Mari said, Hana tensed up, was Mari going to get Naruto kicked out?

"What do you know about Naruto, Hana?" Mari asked as Hana tensed up.

"W-why do you ask, I mean, don't you know everything about him?" Hana asked.

"No, some of his information was blacked out. The first thing I want to know is about those ravens?" Mari asked Hana with narrowed eyes.

"As a child, Naruto never had any friends due to his foreign features and his whiskers birthmarks, which other children would pick on him about. So when I wasn't around he would always be at the local park, playing with a group of ravens. Ravens are known to be playful creatures and are intelligent. Over time those ravens become his pets and would flock to him, he's even taught those ravens different sounds and even a bit of human speech." Hana said. Mari tightened her fists, those ravens were far better than her crows, but he did like birds, so be couldn't that bad.

"Interesting, so are you saying that he was a social outcast?" Mari asked.

"Well...kind of...when we started middle school, things were turning around...but due to an event it went downhill." Hana said.

"What do you mean?" Mari asked as Hana moved her eyes around the room, nervously.

"Remember the time when Naruto said that he would kill for me? Well. 5 years ago, a group of tugs tried to harasser me, but when Naruto came back with our drinks, he saw what they were trying to do...and he killed them all with his Katana." Hana said, shocking Mari and Meiko.

"The Emperor stepped in and covered up the whole thing, in-order to prevent Naruto's future being ruined, but he could not stop those who witnessed Naruto killing the thugs. The whispers and rumors spread like wildfire, any hopes of having friends were dashed because of that event." Hana said. Mari and Meiko were getting over the fact that Naruto had actually killed, with his Katana no less.

"Hana...tell me why Naruto carries that Katana around everywhere with him. Is it there a reason for it?" Mari asked after recovering from her shock.

"That Katana...is a family heirloom from his mother's side, as she and he were the last of the Uzumaki clan. You all must be aware of the Honjo Masamune Katana, forged by Masamune himself, however not many people know this, but Masamune also forged a twin sword of the Honjo, in-fact it was because of that the sword was given the name Ne mo Naki, the Nameless. It was gifted to the Uzumaki clan by Masamune himself. It might not be known, but that Katana is just as deadly as its twin. In-fact I think that sword is just as cursed as its twin, because many of the Uzumaki clan members who used that sword have died because of causes linking to it. After his mother died, Naruto found the sword about 7 years later in his parents' home that belonged to him. He even found journals about how dangerous that sword is and is not to be used, but regardless, he picked it up and so far nothing bad has happened." Hana said, telling them how important is to Naruto and his clan. Mari sighed. Just great, a cursed sword off all things, she might not be one to believe in the super natural, but Masamune's weapons tended to have a bad reputation of having there users killed. If a weapon was forged by Masamune was forged, it was best not to use it for the long term, least you fall to their cruse.

"So I assume that his sense of honor is driven from his clan?" Mari asked as Hana nodded. Mari sighed. How can she distract Naruto, while getting the boys kicked out?

 _"Think there must be something I can use."_ She thought. She opened her eyes and looked around the room and her vision landed on Hana.

 _"Hana...yes, that's it!'_ She thought. With this plan, she could even kick Naruto out.

"Hana...you will confess your love to Naruto!" Mari said shocking Meiko and getting a blush from Hana.

"W-what, but I can't do that..." Hana said looked down while playing with her fingers.

"Don't worry, this is just part of the plan, it's not like you love him, so it's just an act." Mari said with a calm look on her face, but Hana stopped at that. Her hair covered her eyes.

"Don't...love him?" Hana whispered. Meiko heard her, but Mari did not.

"You will them go on fake dates with him to distract him, while we try to make the boys get three strikes in-order to get them kicked out." Mari went on. At the point Hana was trembling. Meiko watched her and then it came to her mind.

 _"Oh shit, Mari better stop talking or else who knows what will happen!"_ She thought. It was now confirmed by her that Hana did have feelings for the red head, a little fact Mari forgot.

"And if everything goes as plan, then we can also kick Naruto out of the school, by forging evidence of him being a pervert and trying to make a move at-" Mari was caught off as she was slapped in the face. With wide eyes she looked at Hana who had tears going down her face.

"Shut up! Just shut up! I won't go through with you outrageous plan!" Han yelled as Mari eyes showed rage, but Hana didn't back down.

"What's wrong with my plan?! If it's the part about you confessing to him, then you don't have to worry about it because you don't love him! It will be a fake conf-"

"But I do love him!" Hana yelled as she cut Mari off, who now had wide eyes.

"Hana-" Mari tried to say something but was once again stopped by a teary eyed Hana.

"I love him dammit! I have liked him ever since were children and over time I started to love him. I-I don't want to lie to him when I confess. He's never had any friends and because of that he never showed his emotions as a child other than to me and to play a cruel trick like that on him? Do you want me to break him?" Hana said as tears kept dropping down her cheeks as her eyes started to get red. How could Mari say something like that? A plan that played with her's and Naruto's feelings, how could she?

"H-he isn't a pervert and he will never be one! He promised and he never break's his promise! So you can go take your plan and shove it up your ass!" Hana yelled again. Meiko was shocked and sweating at how stupidly Hana stood up to Mari, while Mari was shocked to find someone like Hana not only slap her, but also tell her to basically shut the fuck up. Hana kept crying as she turned and ran out the door, she didn't see Naruto standing next to the wall because the door blocked her view. With his hair coving his eyes, he decided to make himself known.

"Mari, I think that was not the right thing to do." Meiko said, for once addressing Mari with her name. Mari was going to speak, but then temperature in the room dropped so low that both Meiko and Mari were frozen in place. They looked up and saw Naruto, standing in-front of the open door.

 _"Shit..."_ Both of them thought, how much did Naruto hear?

"All of it." Naruto said, as if reading there mind.

"I heard all of it." He said again. He grabbed his Katana's handle and with great speed he drew the sword and moved forward. Meiko and Mari thought that it was the end for them. So they close their eyes and waited for death, but all they felt was pain on their cheeks. Slowly opening their eyes, they felt blood leaking down there cheek's. Looking up they saw Naruto standing in-front of the door again.

 _"How the...?"_ Mari thought. He turned around and started to exit the room, but before he did, he turned his head around to them.

"Consider that a warning." He said, before he exited the room.

 _"I have to find Hana."_ He thought. So with that in mind, he headed off to search.

 _"Hana...sorry for never noticing...I hope you can forgive this idiot."_ He thought as he kept searching.

 **Several Hours Later:**

Hana was sitting on the roof top of the school for several hours and she had sat there alone with her head down, crying about all the things Mari and said about Naruto. Naruto was the nicest person she had ever known and helped her countless times, so why did everyone avoid him?! He was always willing to give anything for people in need, but he never for once asked for anything in return.

 _"Naruto..."_ She thought. Would she ever get a chance to confess to him? What if she was too late? What if some other girl got to him first? The thought of that broke her heart.

"Hana..." She heard. Looking up she saw the young man who had stolen her heart long ago.

"Naruto..." She said as tears kept rolling down her cheeks.

 **Well! That's it for now! Sorry for this...cliff-hanger, hehehe. Be glad I don't do cliff-hangers every other chapter like I did in my first story! i know how, out of character some of these characters might be, but hey, a fan-fiction is a fan-fiction! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this! Have a good day and enjoy the holiday!**


	4. Chapter 4

**How are you all doing? Good I hope and sorry for this late update, but like I said, this won't be a rapid updated story. Also this chapter is nothing fancy. I still hope you all enjoy this. With this, I bid you all farewell, for now. Bye!**

"Hana..." Naruto said as he looked at her. Her tear's made his blood boil. How dare he let someone make Hana cry? Tighten his grip, he swore that he would not allow anyone to cause harm to her. Just then it started to rain heavily.

"Naruto...w-what are you doing here?" Hana asked as she got up while wiping her tears away. She looked down at the ground, unable to face Naruto.

"I heard it all...everything..." Naruto said as he started walking towards her. Hana however was having a panic attack. He had heard it all? Then that means...

"Why didn't you tell me?" Naruto said as he stood right in-front of her.

"I-I was afraid...I feared that you would reject me s-since you considered me a friend..." Hana said as Naruto took in a deep breath. Hana closed her eyes, expecting him to yell at her, but instead, she felt him hug her.

"Hana...you were my first friend and my only friend. You were there for me when I was ignored by others. I have liked you ever since we were young and it grew into love, but you always talked about some guy you liked, so I kept my feelings hidden." Naruto said, shocking her.

"B-but why, why would you do anything like that?" Hana asked him as she looked up at him. Naruto smiled, which made her blush.

"I wanted you to be happy, if that meant given up my love, then so be it. I also feared that if I did and was rejects, our friendship would end. I couldn't handle that thought, so I kept my feelings hidden..." Naruto said, once again shocking her. He thought that she liked someone else? So he liked her all this time?

"You know, it's kind of funny. I always told myself that I will hunt down the bastard who would harm you, but now I realize that I was threatening myself." Naruto said as he chuckled. Hana giggled at that. She reached up to his cheek and creased it, she felt his tears.

"N-Naruto, are you...crying?" Hana asked him, shocked. She had never seen him cry before.

"I-I'm sorry...I never noticed...I am such an idiot." Naruto said as he started cry while holding her closely. Hana hugged him closely, as if he would disappear.

"Forgive me, Hana..." He said. Hana looked up to see his eyes shut, as he tried to stop the tears. Feeling bold, she stood up on her toes and kissed him right on the lips. Naruto's eyes widened, as he felt her lips on his. She pulled back and gave him a smile.

"There was nothing to forgive and besides...you're my idiot." She replied as she kissed him again, but this time Naruto closed his eyes and kissed back. They kept kissing as it rained all around them.

 **A Few Minutes Later:**

Naruto and Hana made it back Hana's room. Seeing as how the sun was already setting and seeing how all there cloths were wet due to the rain, they chose to head back and call it a day. Just as Naruto was about to get in his bed Hana tugged grabbed his hand. Looking back he saw her with a deep red blush.

"Hana?" Naruto asked. She looked up at him with that blush.

"C-can you...sleep with me?" Hana asked. Naruto face was red as his hair.

"S-sure." Naruto said as he lay down in Hana's bed with Hana following him. She lay right next to him, face to face.

"Naruto...are we boyfriend and girlfriend now?" Hana asked.

"Yes..." Naruto said as Hana smiled and gave him a peck on his lips.

"I promise that I won't let anything harm you Hana." Naruto said as she closed her eyes and put her forehead on his own.

"That's why I love you." Hana said as she felt sleep starting to take over.

"I love you too." Naruto said as he too started to drift off into sleep. It was a very emotional day for both him and Hana.

 **The Next Day:**

The next day things were quite tense. The 5 prisoners could clearly see how Hana had avoided her two friends and stayed close to Naruto. They wondered what had happened since there was no beating, no pushing them around, no nothing. Not only that, but it seemed like Hana was acting way to close with Naruto.

"It seems like we won't have to us that escape plan after all." Kiyoshi whispered to Takehito who nodded.

"Indeed, if we all behave and work hard, then we will all have our time off for the weekend." Takehito whispered back. He was mostly thinking about his little toy he would buy.

"Also, what the hell is up with those four?" Kiyoshi asked.

"I am not sure, but I get the feeling of a cold war brewing between the four of them. Whatever happened, it only aids us as it is the only thing keeping us from getting beaten." Takehito said in response. For once he was glad that he wasn't being beaten to death every moment of his day.

 **Naruto and Hana:**

Hana had for the most part, stayed close to Naruto for the while day. Yesterday's event was still on her mind. While she was glad that she and Naruto were now together, she still feared Mari because of what she did yesterday, knowing the fact that she had slapped her. She knew that Mari was in the wrong, but she still feared her. She was glad that Naruto was here. Mari and Meiko both feared Naruto because of his skills.

"You ok, Hana?" Naruto asked as he looked at her. She smiled as she looked at him.

"I'm fine..." She responded, but Naruto knew that she was not.

"Hey, Hana, you want to go on a date tomorrow?" He asked her, much to her shock. She knew that they were a couple now, but she hadn't expected a date to soon, but then again...she didn't mind.

"Yes, I would love that." She said as she stood up on her toes and gave him a peck on the lips. The 5 prisoner's jaws dropped seeing the scene before them. Since when did this happen?!

"Naruto." Naruto turned around to find Mari standing there. He narrowed his eyes and his grip on his Katana tightened. She noticed and backed up a bit.

"Since the boys are going to have the day off tomorrow, we are going to be short on people for the track meet. You are going to have to help us tomorrow." She said as Naruto looked at her with cold eyes. He remembered how she made Hana cry.

"Very well." He said as he nodded. Mari turned around and began to leave, but before she did, she turned around.

"And...Sorry about yesterday..." She said before leaving. Naruto looked at her retreating form.

 _"Maybe there's hope for her yet."_ Naruto thought. He knew of Mari's hatred of boys as she claimed them all to be perverts. He hated perverts too, but he didn't call all men perverts. He hoped to change her mind about that fact.

"Apology accepted, but I am not the one you should be apologizing to..." Naruto stated as she turned back around. Naruto moved to the side as Hana came into view.

"She is the one you should be apologizing too..." Naruto spoke. Hana looked worried, but she knew that Naruto would defend her. Mari approached her and did something that no one had ever expected, she bowed.

"I am sorry Hana...I shouldn't have said all that back then. Forgive me..." Mari said as she kept her head down. No matter what people though, Mari did care about her friends. She did not want Hana to hate her for the rest of her life. She closed her eyes and awaited judgment.

"I...I forgive you..." Hana said, much to Mari's relief.

"Did something happen yesterday?" Kiyoshi asked.

"I don't know, but it seems like it was something major. Whatever happened, it seems to have brought Naruto-dono and lady Hana close." Takehito replied. Kiyoshi raised an eyebrow.

"Lady Hana? What the hell due. Did you just call the girl who brutally almost beat us to death a lady? She's a psychopath!" Kiyoshi whispered back, a bit loudly.

"Don't let Naruto-dono here you say that, least you suffer a slow death by his Katana." Takehito replied as they both worked.

"So your gone get that action figures of yours tomorrow?" Kiyoshi asked.

"Sir Kiyoshi, it is no simple action figure! It's a limited collector's edition figurine of the greatest man in Chinese history!" Takehito corrected him. Kiyoshi just sweat dropped. Sometimes he just didn't understand Takehito's obsession with the 3 kingdoms.

"Anyways, are you still going to go on your date with lady Chiyo?" Takehito questioned Kiyoshi, who now had a stupid looking grin on his face with a blush.

"Yh man, I can't wait for it. Chiyo is such a nice girl." Kiyoshi replied.

"Yes, just don't do anything stupid when you are on your little date." They heard a voice behind them. Looking behind them, they saw Naruto standing there. Shit, did he hear them?

"Yes, I did hear you." Shit! Can he read minds or something?

"W-what do you mean not anything stupid?" Kiyoshi asked. Naruto looked at him as if he was stupid.

"You mean you don't know?" Naruto asked him.

"Know what?" Kiyoshi asked once again. Naruto almost cracked a grin.

"Oh, you know, that Chiyo is Mari's little sister." Naruto dropped the bomb and both of the other boys froze. How was the possible?! How could a sweet girl like Chiyo be related to a cold and ruthless girl like Mari? The both of them were complete opposites!

"Mari doesn't know that her little sister is going to be going on a date, as you would put it, with you. If she finds out, pray that you don't get killed. However, she most likely will." Naruto informed him. Kiyoshi gulped, it seems like his first date would be his last.

"You got help me man!" Kiyoshi begged him as Naruto sighed.

"Calm down. I don't know how I can help you out since me and Hana are going out on a date tomorrow. The best I can do is preventing your death." Naruto said calmly.

"Wait...you're going out with Hana?" Takehito asked.

"Yes, I and Hana are now a couple as people would say. Don't ask the details. Just know that we are. Naruto said as both of the boys nodded and kept their mouths shut.

"Well, I best be off, it's time for you all to head back anyways. Good luck tomorrow, oh and one more thing..." Naruto said as he pulled his katana out a bit and gave them both a dark and cold glare.

"Don't ever call Hana a psychopath." Naruto said as both of the nodded with haste and took off running. Maybe it was Naruto who was the real psychopath?

 **Mari and Meiko:**

Mari sat in her office as started at the folder before her. The folder contained her plans for kicking the boys out of this school, expect Naruto that is. Speaking about Naruto, she felt bad about what she had said yesterday to Hana. She was made aware of Naruto's early life was like, yet she had a plan to do something that would only hurt him.

"Mari, I just wanted you to know that Hana and Naruto are going out tomorrow on a date. I'll be off then." Meiko said as she left to keep watch on the prisoners. Mari sat there and thought about what she had just heard. There was a strange feeling she was getting from heart. When she heard that Naruto and Hana were going out, there was a strange pain in her chest. Was this jealousy she was feeling? Impossible! Why would she be jealous of all things? After all, why would she be feeling jealous over a pervert? But then again, Naruto wasn't a pervert. He was strong, kind, calm and...Wait...what the hell was she thinking?! Shaking her head, she decided to retire for the day, but even her dreams consisted of a red haired boy.

 **Well, that's it for now, I hope you all enjoyed it this far and I will keep you all updated when I can. So with this, I hope you all enjoy yourself. Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello there people! How are you all doing? Good I hope! So, I hear you all saying, Fanwriter, what the shit man? Who haven't you updated this fic for such a long time and to be honest...I forgot, lol. Sorry about that, but I remembered it now and I got around to updating so those of you who enjoy this fic can rejoice. Well, I hope you all have a good day, bye!**

The next day was quiet compared to the past days, mainly because the boys had the day off and could leave the prison for the day. Kiyoshi was out on his date, not that anyone but Naruto and Takehito knew about it. Takehito was out getting his new toy that he was looking forward to adding to his collection back home. The rest of the prisoners were out and about, doing what they wanted for the day. Naruto however had work today, for you see...there was a track meet today and he was tasked with overlooking the event. It annoyed1 him a bit since he had plans with Hana today.

"Cheer up Naruto, I am sure we can do stuff later tonight." Hana said as she stood next to him. She had offered to help him, mainly because she didn't want one of those track girls to hit on him.

"Yes, we could go out for some ramen." Naruto said as he started to drool a bit. Hana sighed, it seems like his ramen addiction wouldn't be going away any time soon. She had tried to rid him of it in the past, but it never worked, he would find ramen one way or another.

"Don't you ever get tired of ramen? I mean, it's good and all, but it's also unhealthy." She questioned. Naruto gave her a look of betrayal, how dare she say that ramen was unhealthy!

"Hana...ramen is the food of the gods! Such a thing cannot be unhealthy!" He stated, defending his ramen from his girlfriend's harsh comment about it.

"Ok then, you can sleep on the couch." She said with a straight face. Naruto immediately dropped to his knees. Ever since they started to share a single room and the same bed, they hated sleeping alone, Naruto more so.

"Forgive me!" Yes, Naruto was already whipped. It seems Naruto was not willing to sleep alone after spending a few days with her.

"If you stop eating ramen for a week, then yes, I will forgive you." She countered as a dark cloud formed over his head. Damn, this was one tough decision. Ramen or sleeping on the couch...sighing, he hung his head in despair.

"Fine, I'll stop eating ramen, but only for a week!" He answered as Hana beamed at that and clapped her hands together.

"Excellent! I'll make you some healthy food for the whole week!" She said happily as Naruto paled.

"W-Why don't you leave the cooking to me?" He asked, but broke into a full sweat as Hana gave him a dangerous smile.

"You cook every time! Let me cook for you!" She stated as Naruto gulped. Hana was many things, but a good cook? You would have a better chance of bringing a dead man back to life.

"S-sure!" He answered as he tended to the needs of the athletes, who tried to make a pass at him, but one murderous look for Hana scared them all off. The day was going fine, the other guys had some time off today and Kiyoshi was on a date with Chiyo. To be honest, he didn't understand her. She was Mari's sister, but the way they both acted was completely different. Whereas Chiyo was kind and understanding and even forgiving, Mari was downright brutal and was obsessed with maintaining order through force and fear.

"Naruto, did you meet with the headmaster? He wanted to talk to you about something." Hana questioned. The headmaster had pulled Naruto in to talk about something.

"Yeah, he needed to give me some paperwork." Naruto answered as he kept watch. The headmaster was...a strange man. He was the father of Chiyo and Mari. The man talked as if he was in some kind of anime or manga. However, that wasn't the strangest thing about him. The strangest thing about him was that the man was a pervert, a massive one.

 _"That's one strange family. The fathers a pervert, the youngest daughter is kind hearted and the oldest is strict and hates perverts to her bones. Wonder what their Mom is like."_ He thought, but he quickly destroyed those thoughts, best not to think about it. Shaking his head, he went back into one of the tents set up and noticed some of the boys sitting there, mainly Reiji, Shingo and Jouji, who was looking at some ants while coughing up blood. That guy really needs to see a doctor.

"What are you guys doing here?" He questioned as they stiffened.

"W-We are just helping out!" Shingo answered. Naruto however, didn't buy it and started to reach for his Katana. This caused Reiji to freak out.

"We're looking at the girls!" Reiji blurted out before he covered his mouth. Naruto sighed, something's never changed. He sighed once more before he took a seat next to them. The boys were sure that he was going to skin them alive. Being the one who broke, Shingo was the one to strike up a conversation.

"W-What? No threats? No killing us?" He questioned, but flinched as Naruto looked at him.

"You're just looking, nothing too extreme...I think you all have a misconception about me. While I hate perverts, I also know that many of them don't go to the extreme. You guys are teenagers whose hormones are spiking high. I mean come on, 5 guys in a school full of girls. Do you honestly expect to not act somewhat perverted?" Naruto questioned as the boys looked at him in shock.

"So you're a pervert to Naruto?" Reiji questioned.

"I'm a boy and a teenager no less. I just know how to control myself and I made a promise to not to be one. Besides, if I did become a pervert, Hana would beat the living shit out of me." He answered with a shudder. He was strong, but damn did Hana pack a punch. She could be pretty scary sometimes.

"Oh, so even you are scared of something." Shingo questioned but his face went pale as he felt cold steel touch his neck. He looked down to see the blade of Naruto's katana.

"Me? Scared of something? Don't joke around!" Naruto said with a cheerful voice. Oh, he did fear Hana, but the few people that knew, the better.

"W-What? You scared of something? What are you talking about Naruto! You're like the boss man! Who was it that said you're scared of something?" Shingo said nervously, trying to save his skin. Naruto withdrew his Katana and smiled.

"Oh, and one more thing...look at Hana and I will gouge out your eyeballs and skullfuck you." Naruto said menacingly, causing the three guys shivered. With that, Naruto took off. His date with Hana would start soon and he was sure the guys could handle things from here. It was only after he was gone did they release their breaths, but then they all blinked in confusion.

 _"Did he just quote Full Metal Jacket?"_ They thought.  
 **With Hana and Naruto:**

"Ready to go?" Naruto questioned as Hana nodded with a stupid smile on her face. She quickly grabbed his right arm and trapped it between her breasts. The two had left the school and had started their date. Unknown to them however, was the fact that they were being followed.

 **The Stalkers:**

"Lady Mari, I don't think this is a good idea." Meiko stated her thoughts, but stiffened as Mari shot her a glare before turning her attention back to the couple ahead of them. There, in the ice cream shop, Naruto and Hana ate ice cream and chatted away. Mari narrowed her eyes. What were they talking about! And why did she feel so annoyed seeing that stupid smile on Hana's face?!

"I-I d-don't think you should be s-stalking them." Meiko again tried to voice her thoughts, but Mari looked at her as if she had spoken heresy.

"Stalking!? This is not stalking Meiko! We are merely conducting protective surveillance for Hana's sake!" She stated. Meiko however sighed. Right, protective surveillance...as if the blond bodyguard that was eating ice cream with Hana wasn't protective enough. To be honest, she didn't know why Mari was acting like this. Why would Hana needed to be protected when she could easily defend herself?

 _"Does it have something to do with the Uzumaki?"_ She thought as watched Mari follow the two around town. Mari had started acting strange from the minute Naruto had spoken up against her. She wasn't as strict and cold towards others, and began to open up to others and started being more honest and honoring her word. Almost as if she was trying to achieve something, but what?! She had known Mari for a long time. Mari was the strong and independent type. She didn't wait for things to be done and she led from the front, but now? She was less active, didn't really supervise the prisoners, and acted strange when Hana or Naruto were brought up. Then it slowly started to dawn on her and her eyes started to go wide.

 _"Is the president...in love with Uzumaki?!"_ She thought. Impossible! There was no way that could happen! Mari was never one for relationships and even if she did have feelings for the boy, he was already in a relationship!

 _"Fuck...this could get complicated..."_ She thought. She had to stop Mari before she did something stupid.

"Mari, do you like the Uzumaki boy?" She questioned her, forgoing all her fear. She watched as Mari stiffened and look to the ground. Did she really like the boy?

"I...yes..." She answered. She couldn't deny the fact that she was attracted to him. He was just so damn...charming. He commanded respect and honor. A worthy man she wouldn't mind being in a relationship with, but he was already taken.

"Then what are you going to do?" Meiko questioned. She wanted to know what Mari was planning on doing, hopefully it wasn't anything stupid. However the reaction she got out of Mari was something she didn't expect.

"I-I don't know..." Mari responded. She felt so...lost. All her life she was able to tackle all her problems head on, but now? She was lost! She never had feelings like this for a boy before and one who was in a relationship with her friend no less! She just didn't know what she was going to do.

"Maybe we should head back." Meiko suggest as Mari shook her head. No! She was going to see things through!

"You can go back if you want Meiko, but I won't." Mari said with determination. Meiko merely sighed and started to head back. Someone had to keep an eye on the guys back at school.

 **With Mari:**

Mari didn't know why she was feeling this pain in her chest when she saw Naruto feed Hana some of his food. She partially crushed the soda can in her hand. Why did she suddenly feel jealous of Hana!? It didn't make any sense! I mean, sure Naruto was smart, handsome, not a pervert, and his body...wait...

 _"What am I thinking?!"_ She shook her head and tried to think clearly. Why was she having all these...perverted thoughts about him!? She wasn't a pervert! Why was she angry at Hana? She should be happy for her! She didn't even know how much time she had spent stalking the two, and before she knew it, the two of them were back at Hana's dorm room. She sighed as she went to her own room. She was just so confused, and she didn't have the energy to do anything right now. Changing into her pajamas, she was ready to hit the hay, but before she could, she noticed that there was a text message on her phone.

 _"Who could it be?"_ She questioned herself as she picked up her phone and realized that the text was from her sister. Blinking down at it; she noticed that the text was sent to her hours ago. She shrugged and decided to see what her sister had to say. However the minute she saw the content of the text, she merely crushed her phone.

"I am going to kill that bastard..." She said darkly. Meanwhile, Kiyoshi felt a cold chill go up his spine. Everything had gone well with his date and he wasn't dead at the hands of Mari, so that was a plus, however he could feel that he wouldn't be so lucky tomorrow.

 **Now was that good or not? I know that I have said that this might become a Harem and you know what, I said fuck it, and I added Mari to the Harem. Haven't seen one with one yet. That's another thing, why aren't writers trying to make Naruto x Prison school crossover? This is a goldmine for any writer who wants to write a funny fanfiction with romance on the side! Come on people! Well, enough of my rant. Bye!**

1 Pretty sure this is what you meant, but check just in case


End file.
